claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Riful
Etymology The original Japanese Claymore name, リフル, transliterates from "Riffle." Possibly alluding to the English verb "riffle." Riful's awakened form is similar to the Riffle Shuffle used in playing cards, also spelled リフル, as in リフルシャッフル . リフル = Riffle, シャッフル = Shuffle. Dae refers to Riful as "Empress Riful."Claymore 20, Shueisha, Scene 110, p. 81 Appearance 'Human' Appears as "tween," 8–12 years old. Unlike the silver eyes and blonde hair of Claymore warriors, Riful has brown eyes and ribbon-shaped locks of brunette hair. 'Awakened' Mermaid-octopus form. Ribbons sandwich into torso, supported by other ribbons acting as tentacles. "Hair" locks also ribbon-like. Riful splitting apart under attack also suggests the shuffling of playing cards. Personality Cheerfully amoral. Has surprising sentimental side. In Chaldean Numerology, the number 1, Riful's number, is the number of someone fated to dominate over all others. Or fail catastrophically. Datasheet 'Class' Riful is an Offensive Type.Fragment of Silver Omnibus 3, "Yoma War Record III," p. 731 Due to their high level, the Baselines of Creatures of the Abyss are not measurable and therefore unknown.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 716 In theory, a Baseline chart would consist of all EXs, EX being the Organization's rating for "unmeasurable."Fragments of Silver Omnibus II, "Yoma War Record II," p. 692 Riful appears to have a high Strength Baseline, given her Riffling ability. Entire "body" constructed like a deck of cards. Strips of Yoma tissue are laminated into either a facsimile of a human body or an Awakened. These strips can "riffle" at will in either avoidance or attack. Similar to the Double-helical ability of Octavia. 'Technique' Unknown. Would be based on ability above. History Claymore warrior No. 1 of first female generation.Fragment of Silver Omnibus 3, "Yoma War Record III," p. 731 Also youngest No. 1.Claymore 8, Scene 045, p. 182 'Witch's Maw' In an abandoned castle, Riful, from her throne, supervises Dauf in awakening members of Zakol Hunt, Jean and Katea. After Katea awakens, Dauf tests her power, but finds her too weak. Riful orders Katea destroyed, despite awakening 29 previous subjects.Claymore 8, Scene 041, p. 96; Claymore, Anime Scene 16 When Dauf senses Clare's approach, Riful orders him to deal with Clare.Claymore 8, Scene 042, p. 100; Claymore, Anime Scene 16 'Round I' Upstairs, Clare destroys a Yoma pack.Claymore 8, Scene 043, pp. 106–108; Claymore, Anime Scene 16 Dauf bursts through floor and kills a fleeing Yoma. Clare attacks Dauf, who captures her. Then Galatea arrives.Claymore 8, Scene 043, p. 132; Claymore, Anime Scene 16 'Round II' Using Yoma Energy Alignment and Control, Galatea makes Dauf drop Clare into her waiting arms.Claymore 8, Scene 044, p. 136; Claymore, Anime Scene 16 Galatea tries to leave. But Dauf caves-in entrance. But all his rods miss their target. Galatea cuts off Dauf's hand.Claymore 8, Scene 044, p. 155; Claymore, Anime Scene 16 Riful appears and couches Dauf on circumventing Galatea's technique.Claymore 8, Scene 045, pp. 159–160; Claymore, Anime Scene 16 qAvgsYWheP0 Riful in Witch's Maw During battle, Riful explains she needs the warriors to awaken, so they can join her army. The enemy is Isley of the North. Riful inadvertently reveals Priscilla's existence.Claymore 8, Scene 045, p. 187; Claymore, Anime Scene 16 When Clare demands to know Priscilla's whereabouts, Riful promises to tell if Clare can land one sword blow on her. Riful almost tricks Clare into awakening, but Galatea reverts her back.Claymore 9, Scene 046, pp. 7–18; Claymore, Anime Scene 16 To break the stalemate, Galatea orders Clare to retrieve Jean, while she holds off Dauf.Claymore 9, Scene 046, pp. 21–22; Claymore, Anime Scene 16 'Round III' Clare discovers Jean awakened butterfly form. Clare uses Galatea's technique to revert Jean to normal.Claymore 9, Scene 046–Scene 047, pp. 30–38; Claymore, Anime Scene 16–Anime Scene 17 Upstairs, Galatea is exhausted, but Clare and Jean arrive in time. Galatea and Clare distract Dauf, while Jean attacks his throat with Drill Sword. In the ensuing battle, Dauf slams Galatea and Clare together, then strikes down Jean, but losing most of his fingers.Claymore 9, Scene 046, pp. 61–63; Claymore, Anime Scene 17 'Round IV' Clare asks Jean to try once more. This time, Clare's Quick-sword—guided by Preemptive Sensing—prevents Dauf from slamming his arms together on the warriors. Jean bores through Dauf's throat. She intends to behead him.Claymore 9, Scene 048, p. 93; Claymore, Anime Scene 17 But Riful awakens her arm and grabs Jean and slams her to the floor. Then she rewards Galatea and Clare by giving back Jean. Riful fully awakens, destroying the castle. The Claymore warriors are now outside. Riful addresses Galatea and Clare: "You held me off and didn't break, despite my efforts." One mistranslation has Riful speaking to Dauf instead: "Someone like you who can accept me without breaking." Mistranslation repeated in English dub of anime. 0Id4GkojQHs Riful awakens Riful further awards the warriors by giving them their freedom. Then disappears skyward.Claymore 9, Scene 049, p. 110; Claymore, Anime Scene 17 'Northern Army' Riful and Dauf kill 12 members of the Northern Army. But this is misdirection by [Isley.Claymore 11, Scene 062, pp. 150–153 When Riful and Dauf go to Mucha to support Luciela, they arrive too late. Luciela is defeated and dead. When Riful meets Isley and Priscilla, she orders a retreat.Claymore 13, Scene 082, pp. 50–57 But Riful finds the merged sisters and brings them back to Lautrec.Claymore 13, Scene 082, p. 61 But Riful recovers Luciela x Rafaela. But to awaken the entity, she needs someone skilled in Yoma Power sensing.Claymore 15, Scene 082, p. 143 '7-year Timeskip' 'Audrey's Hunt' On a talent search, Riful confronts Audrey and Rachel. Rachel uses Strong Sword to "split" Riful's body. As Rachel continues striking, Audrey tries to attack Riful's "wound." But the two warriors learn that the split sections of Riful are her true form—not something they created from sword strokes.Claymore 13, Scene 070, p. 16 Riful realizes the warriors are not what she needs. She impales both warriors, intending to dispose of them.Claymore 13, Scene 070, p. 22 Miria, Deneve, Helen and Clare first knock unconscious the other two hunt members, then rescue Audrey and Rachel.Claymore 13, Scene 070, pp. 24–31 While three of the Ghosts flee the area with their rescuees, one Ghost stays behind, much to Riful's surprise—Clare.Claymore 13, Scene 070, p. 36 Riful reveals what transpired during the 7-year Timeskip.Claymore 13, Scene 071, pp. 47–60 'Doga' After a confrontation with Raki and Priscilla in Doga, Renée flees the presence of Dauf's Yoma Power. But Riful captures her.Claymore 15, Scene 080, p. 129 'Witch's Maw II' Renée later wakes up in a cellar, finding herself suspended midair, her limbs cut off. Riful forces Renée to awaken Luciela x Rafaela.Claymore 15, Scene 081, p. 135 In Lautrec forest, Dauf run into Clare, Cynthia and Yuma. He catches Yuma by her leg, but Clare cuts it off. The warriors escape. While Cynthia heals Yuma, Clare follows Dauf back to the castle. A new fight starts inside.Claymore 17, Scene 091, p. 44 The fight upstairs distracts Riful, which allows Renée to take her Suppressant and escape. While Riful and Dauf are busy, Clare reenters the castle and finds Luciela x Rafaela. Clare enters its mind.Claymore 17, Scene 092–Scene 093, pp. 61–65 'Destroyer' At a distance, Riful and Dauf watch Destroyer rise sky-high. Dauf urges Riful not to engage Destroyer. Riful and Dauf are attacked by Abyss Feeders,Claymore 17, Scene 093, p. 117 then Alicia and Beth.Claymore 17, Scene 094, p. 132 During the 3-way battle, Destroyer fires parasitic Rods, hitting all three parties. In the confusion Riful retreats, dragging along Dauf. He asks that she abandon him, so she can flee to safety.Claymore 17, Scene 095, p. 180 'Priscilla' After Priscilla kills Alicia and Beth, she eats Riful.Claymore 18, Scene 099, p. 113–115 But Dauf survives and gives in to infection of Parasitic Rods, allowing him to regenerate at the cost of his consciousness.Claymore 19, Scene 102, pp. 30–33 Dauf pursues Priscilla, as she pursues Deneve, Helen and Clare. He attacks Priscilla. But during the fight, Riful's upper torso slips from his hand.Claymore 19, Scene 101, p. 32 When Dauf glances at it, Priscilla destroys his right arm, then left. When Priscilla regains her memory, she kills Dauf.Claymore 19, Scene 102, pp. 60–61 'New Abyssal' 'Wanderer' After the Claymore Rebellion, the Ghosts and Raki return to Rabona, where a group of Awakened, led by Chronos, await Priscilla's emergence. The Ghosts and Raki free Clare from the Yoma cocoon, but also release a Destroyer–Priscilla entity. Later, the bottom half of a female torso wanders through the forest. When it falls, blood and tentacles flow from the open cross-section. The fleshy strips form the head of a young girl.Jump Square, December 2012, Claymore, Scene 132, pp. 263–265 Chronos and Lars remotely sense the entity's aura. Chronos judges the aura is similar, but unlike that of Riful.Jump Square, December 2012, Claymore, Scene 132, pp. 266–267 'Prey or predator?' While the Ghosts engages Cassandra, elsewhere the Destroyer–Priscilla entity confronts the Riful-like being. Destroyer–Priscilla places a hand on the girl's head, possibly to absorb the creature. But the being declares her hatred and hurls back Destroyer–Priscilla. The girl opens her mouth and launches Yoma rods resembling those of Dauf's.Jump Square, January 2013, Claymore, Scene 133, pp. 776–783 Destroyer–Priscilla counterattacks with its own rods, but the girl smashes the rods with her hair tentacles, then launches more rods.Jump Square, January 2013, Claymore, Scene 133, pp. 784–785 'Revenge from the grave' The 残滓 zanshi (remnants) of Riful's flesh continues to hurl back Destroyer–Priscilla. Owing to Destroyer–Priscilla fighting itself, Destroyer–Priscilla cannot regenerate itself as Riful's daughter get the upper hand.Jump Square, February 2013, Claymore, Scene 134, pp. 623–627 Both Chronos and Lars are terrified that the daughter is defeating Destroyer–Priscilla.Jump Square, February 2013, Claymore, Scene 134, p. 627 Destroyer–Priscilla is driven into the earth with punches and fired rods. With one hand, Riful's daughter digs into the ground and retrieves Destroyer–Priscilla. She begins to pull off Priscilla's head.Jump Square, February 2013, Claymore, Scene 134, pp. 628–629 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump Square (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:People Category:Anti-Dragon Allies Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Squad Category:Yoma Category:Claymore Category:Awakened Being Category:Creature of the Abyss Category:Zakol Hunt Category:Audrey's Hunt Category:Riful Hunt